Spacemonkey
by sparra-music
Summary: Daniel asks Jack about his new nickname.


_**tag to "Serpent's Lair"** _

_because I've always wondered about the "Spacemonkey, yeah." line._

** Spacemonkey**

Daniel walked slowly over, wanting to be quiet enough that Jack could ignore him if he wanted, but also knowing Jack would hear his footsteps in the grass on the mountaintop. He wasn't sure why Jack had left the party going on thirty or forty stories below them, unless, like himself, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the pats on the back and talk of his heroism.

Neither he nor Jack was the kind of person who liked to bask in the limelight like that. In fact, he was probably more that type of person than Jack, and he was already sick of the "You Saved the World" party. Come to think of it, Sam wasn't really that kind of person either. He wasn't sure about Teal'c, but he kind of doubted it. Which meant the portion of the mountainside they'd nicknamed 'Stargazer's Hill' after the incident with the Tollans might have more visitors in the near future.

_So I should ask the question while I can._

Daniel took a seat on the ground and leaned back on his elbows. "Jack?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"Why 'Spacemonkey'?"

"I felt like I couldn't breathe, and at the same time, actually got the high."

"Huh?"

"Have you ever heard of the game Spacemonkey?"

"No."

"Trip to Heaven? Riding a Rocket? Indian Headrush? Harvey Wallbanger?"

With each name for the game, Daniel shook his head. At the end of the list, he didn't say anything, just cocked his head and looked at Jack.

"It's a stupid game... a really, really stupid game. I'm not surprised you never played it; you were probably always too smart for that."

"Jack..."

"Basically, you either choke yourself or hyperventilate, nearly to the point of passing out, and then your supposed to get a massive high. Without drugs."

Daniel looked down at his lap for a minute, unconsciously imitating his friend's posture. "I still don't get it."

"What's not to get? I thought you were dead, and when I saw you standing there, alive and un-hurt and _alive_, I felt like I couldn't breathe, it was just so... so unbelievable. And then I was happier than... I was happier than I can remember being... I was beyond cloud nine, Daniel.

"And to be honest, part of me thought I had blacked out or something, and it was all a dream. And Spacemonkey just happened to be the first thing that came to mind... and it kind of came out. It wasn't even really meant as a nickname for you, although you may be stuck with it now... I was just... a little overwhelmed.

"I mean, at first, when Hammond said someone wanted to see us, I thought we might be in trouble. But he was still smiling, so it couldn't be Kinsey, or SFs to take us away for a court-martial. Then I thought it might be the President or something, but the crowd would have got out of the way for him. And then I saw that mop of brown hair, and... it was like I got hit by a wave of euphoria. It couldn't be... I saw you dying, on the ship. But there you were. You weren't too weak to even so much as pull yourself up into a sitting position. You were walking- pushing your way towards me. It was like reality wasn't reality anymore, and I didn't want it to be."

"Were you disappointed I wasn't the President?"

"Are you kidding me!? I don't think there's anybody I'd have been happier to see!" Jack paused, then continued in a low intense tone, "You're my best friend, Danny. Sometimes, hell, a lot of times, you feel more like the little brother I never had. You can be annoying, yes, and a pain to look after at times, but I wouldn't trade you for anything or anybody. And I might be able to tease and pick on you, but heaven help anybody who hurts you."

Daniel turned to look at Jack, a serious expression on his face. "I know what you mean." He gulped. "There's no one else I wanted to see more than the three of you.

"After you left... I thought of the sarcophagus. I wasn't sure if I'd even have enough time to get healed and then find a way off the ship, but I wanted to try, so I could see you guys again. And when I got out of the sarcophagus, I realized I could use earth as the point of origin and gate out, so I did. It wasn't til I got back to the SGC and Hammond asked me where you were that it really hit me." Daniel gulped again and held up a hand to forestall the interruption Jack was poised to make.

"As far as I knew, you were all on the other ship when it blew. I thought I'd lost _all_ of you. And when that hit me, I pretty much just fell down, right there on the ramp, and wished I hadn't thought of the sarcophagus.

"And then the next thing I knew, I was wrapped in blankets and Janet was standing over me, and someone was talking in the background to Hammond and saying something about a distress call...

"Danny..." Jack's voice was choked as he grabbed the other man's hand, wanting to reassure both of them that this was real, they had both, had all survived.

"And when they finally got through to me that you weren't dead, that you'd been rescued by a shuttle and were headed home... it was the best feeling of my life. It was better than finding out I was married, better than figuring out the Stargate, better even than finding a way home that first time!"

"Daniel..."

"I know, Jack."

"It's..."

"Yeah."

"Hey, you guys," Sam's voice came out of the dark, interrupting the two men who couldn't really find the words for their discussion anymore. "Room for two more?"

"Sure," Daniel answered. And if he snuggled into Sam a bit when she put an arm around him, he was sure Jack would understand why.


End file.
